


Blame Puberty

by kierenmonroe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Height difference, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:32:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3807097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kierenmonroe/pseuds/kierenmonroe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I found a cute list of height difference prompts and I couldn't help it.  The post is <a href="http://needydean.tumblr.com/post/117048009137/height-difference-aus"><i>here</i></a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame Puberty

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: We’re on the bus and I’m really not trying to take up your space I’m sorry I just have really really long legs. (Destiel)

Dean groaned as he shifted in the seat.  He _hated_ riding the bus to school in the morning, especially now that he had hit his growth spurt.  He had shot up at least six inches over the summer, and none of his clothes had fit him, sending him and his mother on a last minute shopping trip to find him the right size.

He shifted again, his knees digging into the seat in front of him.  He heard a heavy sigh and tried to pull back, but that only resulted in him slipping and hitting the seat even harder.  The boy in front of him turned around, eyes flashing.  “Do you mind?”

Dean raised an eyebrow.  The boy in front of him was visibly smaller than he was, obvious even though they were sitting.  “Sorry.  Can’t help it, buddy.”

The boy rolled his eyes and he turned to face front again.  Dean grinned to himself and shifted once more, making sure to press his knees hard into the seat in front of him.

There was an angry grunt and then the boy was on his feet, moving to sit beside Dean in the cramped seat.  Dean didn’t know how to react and automatically shifted to the side to make room.  “You think this is gonna help?” he asked, pulling his arms in closer to his body.

“Better than you digging your knees into my spine.”  The smaller boy turned to glare up at Dean.  He was even smaller than Dean had thought initially, looking like he was closer to the sixth grade than a high school freshman.

“Right, well.  Sorry about that.  Blame puberty.”  Dean shrugged, trying to act nonchalant as the boy kept glaring at him.  His eyes were seriously unsettling, wide and blue.  They fell silent and Dean glanced to the side to see the boy was looking to the front now, his ears tinted red.  “I’m Dean, by the way.”

The boy turned and smiled shyly, all signs of his earlier aggression gone. 

“Castiel.  Sorry, I think I overreacted a bit.  But in all fairness, it’s too early for this, and you were being a dick.”  Dean let out a shocked laugh, his head falling back against the seat.  Castiel looked shocked at the reaction but laughed quietly, leaning back and relaxing the stiff posture. 

“Don’t worry about it.”  They fell silent again, and Dean bit his lower lip.  “Who’s your homeroom teacher?”

Castiel reached into his bag and pulled out his schedule.  He handed it to Dean, who read it over, mentally comparing it to his own. 

“We have like…five classes together!  That’s awesome, it’s gonna be really nice to know someone.”  He handed back the paper with a grin.  Castiel smiled wider, his eyes crinkling.  Dean felt his stomach twist as he smiled back. 

They reached the school, walking in the front doors together, and as they reached their homeroom, Dean went to sit in the front row, while Castiel moved to the second.  They stood there for a moment, eyeing each other, before Dean sat down with a smug smile.  Cas grumbled and pulled up the chair beside him. “You’re annoying,” he said, but he smiled while he said it.

Dean just shrugged, pulling out his journal, his heart fluttering.  This was gonna be a good year.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave comments/kudos, it makes my day.


End file.
